Wedding Gift
by cate78
Summary: Someone wants to give Rick and Kate a priceless gift. (BTW, how come this character isn't under the "Character" section to be chosen?)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Just a random idea that popped into my head. Hopefully it's not too bad and you enjoy it.

* * *

**Wedding Gift**

The middle-aged gentleman with the silver hair sat on the park bench, inhaling a deep breath and relishing the late summer temperature. It has been a long time since he's been back to this side of the Atlantic, even longer since he's been able to just sit and relax to enjoy the weather.

He lifted the last section of the newspaper that he had been perusing, _Entertainment_. He grunted. He has never been one to pay much attention to the Entertainment Industry. All the fake, pretty face actors playing pretend spies when they had no idea what it really takes to do the job. All the training, the dangers and sacrifices that came with being an "Intelligence Asset." Especially the sacrifices. But something at the bottom of the front page caught his eye. It was a colour picture of a man and a woman whom he recognized immediately. Along side it was a small story.

_Rumours are abound that bestselling mystery writer Richard Castle is engaged to his muse, the former NYPD detective Kate Beckett. While the pair has never officially acknowledged they are a couple, it has long been suspected that they are indeed an item. Nonetheless, this is an unexpected turn of events as there were speculations the two had broken up when Beckett had moved to the nation's Capital. Unconfirmed buzz was she had taken a top-secret position with the Attorney General's Office. However a recent paparazzi photo showed the two together in DC, with Beckett sporting what looks suspiciously like an engagement ring. Calls to Castle's publicist have not been returned._

The man known to some as Jackson Hunt looked down at the picture of his son and smiled. "Well, what do you know?" he said softly to himself. While Richard was growing up, he had been at the peak of his career, not to mention the height of the Cold War. It was always one mission after another, sometimes not knowing if he'll survive to see the next day. He had checked in on Martha and Richard whenever he thought it was safe to do so, but it was always from afar. It was simply too dangerous for it to be any other way. While he lamented all that he missed out on, what happened to his granddaughter Alexis earlier that year told him that his caution was fully justified.

Jackson Hunt knew that there's nothing he can do to change the past and he had chosen his path long ago knowing full well what it entailed. Still there were things he wished he had been able to experience or events that he was there for. Now in the twilight of his career, his enemies dead and buried, perhaps he can start to make amends in some small way.

He would never be so presumptuous as to think he can just show up and knock on Richard's door and be welcomed with open arms into the close-knit family. He hoped, some day at least, he will get a chance to know his son and granddaughter better and not from a distance. But for now, the time is not yet right to reach out, there were still some loose ends to take care of to ensure his past never comes back to haunt his loved ones again.

Until that time, when he can truly say he's out of the game for good, he at least can start by preparing a gift for his son and his future wife. And he knew exactly what to give them. It will not be easy and it will not be quick. It will not only require the finely honed espionage skills he has developed over the years but a lot of behind the scene wheeling and dealing as well to get everything he needed. Luckily for Jackson Hunt, while his missions had for the most part been overseas, he has made enough powerful connections State-side along the way to be able to make this happen.

* * *

**A/N:** I originally wanted this to be just a one shot since it's not that long a story that I had in my mind to write. But this seems like a good spot to stop. A little bit of a mystery/cliff-hanger.

Well…. I hope it's a mystery anyway. You can be sitting there and thinking "I know what it is! You're terrible at this. Not clever at all!"

Please review, it'll make my day. (I'm going to need the pick-me-up… it's month-end at work, YIKES!)


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

It has been a whirlwind of a year to say the least. A year in which everything was turned upside down, then right side up again. A year ago Kate Beckett made a decision that she knew would change her life. At the time, she just wasn't sure what the fall out would be. She had made the decision to take the position at the Attorney General's office. Beckett knew it was the right decision for her professionally; what she didn't know was where does it leave her personally. Specifically what will become of her relationship with Richard Castle?

When she had met him at "their" swing that day, she was fully prepared to fight for them. She knew he was angry at her for keeping him in the dark. And rightfully so if she was being honest with herself. She wanted to make things right. Despite his assertion earlier that her taking the job in DC would mean the end of their relationship, Beckett was equally convinced that they can make a long distance relationship work. She had only hoped that he would still be willing to listen after she informs him of her decision.

What she had not planned on was for her boyfriend of one year and partner for five to get down on one knee and propose before she can offer up more than a few words of the apology and speech she had been carefully preparing in her head. Stunned as she was by the diamond ring in front of her, she did not want to give him an answer without him knowing her decision and what he was getting into. He had simply repeated, "Whatever happens. Whatever you decide. _Wherever_ you decide." Looking into his eyes, Kate knew Castle meant every word he said. This decision was an easy one to make.

Two life-altering decisions in a matter of hours. One planned, the other one out of the blue. One hard, the other a no-brainer. But despite her answer, Beckett and Castle knew they still had a lot of issues to work through and they had talked long and hard after returning to the loft, genuinely talked. Baby steps, they had joked at the end of the night.

Beckett had moved down to DC soon after to start her new job. They had agreed that Castle would stay in New York and visit whenever possible. Which turned out to be quite often. The perks of being a novelist.

They had decided on this arrangement to see how this new life would be like before settling on a permanent solution. However four months into her new role, it was decided for them. Serendipitously the AG's office expanded their operations with new field offices set up in Los Angeles and New York. Beckett had of course jumped at the chance to return to her hometown, back to her family and friends.

With Beckett home again, she and Castle decided on a late Spring wedding the following year. The frantic preparation began in earnest, with decisions made to forgo a big ceremony in favour of an intimate gathering with just close friends and family. This was how the newly minted Katherine Beckett-Castle found herself in the Old Haunt, still in her wedding dress and lost in thought reminiscing on the craziness of the past 12 months.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Beckett turned around and found her husband smiling at her. Handsome as always in his tux.

"I was just thinking I can't believe we're actually here. After everything that's happened, this feels a bit like a dream."

"Well Mrs. Castle, I can assure you this is no dream. I have a severely bruised thigh from pinching myself so much all day to prove it. Want to kiss it and make it better?" Castle teased with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kate leaned in close to his ear, very much like she did after their first case. "Later, Mr. Castle. Right now I want to dance."

With that the newly-weds stepped onto the dance floor temporarily set up at the back of the Old Haunt. They swayed to the soft music, lost in each other. They had lost track of time when someone gently tapped Castle on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Mr. Castle?" Castle recognized the young woman as one of the waitresses at his bar. "Someone just dropped this off for you. He said it was important you get it immediately."

Castle took the envelope held out to him by the waitress with a puzzled look on his face. What could possibly be so important that it had to be delivered in the middle of his wedding celebration? _Some people just have no sense of timing_, Castle thought.

Opening the non-descript envelope Castle found a single playing card, a Nine of Hearts and an elegant piece of paper with the letterhead of, rather implausibly, the fictional Royale-Les-Eaux Casino. Written on it a short message in neat cursive handwriting, _"__Congratulations. I will see you again soon. My gift to you and Kate, turn on the News."_

Castle looked up even more puzzled than before, he found his confusion mirrored on Kate's face. Nonetheless, he indicated to Eddie the Piano Man to stop playing then hollered to his bartender to turn the TV on to a news channel. As the screen came into focus, they were greeted by a picture of a smiling Senator William Bracken along with a banner of "Breaking News!"

"What the heck is going on? Turn up the volume." At this point, everybody's attention has turned to the television.

As the sound came up the newscaster reported, _"… reports coming out of Washington tonight Senator William Bracken has been arrested earlier today on charges of racketeering and conspiracy. Sources speaking on condition of anonymity indicate the order for the arrest came directly from the Attorney General himself. There are also reports that additional charges are still pending including possibly murder. This is a stunning turn of fortunes for the senator from New York who at one time was being touted as a strong candidate to run in the next presidential elections. Stay tune to this station as we continue to bring you the latest news in this developing story…"_

"Wow! Talk about a wedding gift huh? How the heck did that happened?" Wondered Ryan who was now standing next to Castle watching the newscast.

"Who cares bro." Chimed in Esposito. "This calls for a celebration!" With that the two partners headed over to the bar to help themselves to more champagne.

"Castle…" Kate began, then stopped, unsure of what to say. Her entire being abuzz with a million unanswered questions. "How…? Who…?"

Castle simply shakes his head, retracting his thought from earlier. _Actually the timing is __impeccable_ and Ryan was right, it is a perfect and priceless wedding gift. With a smile he said in wonder, "My dad, the Super-Spy."

– FINI –

**A/N**: So I realize some of you may have been expecting a story that goes into the details of how Jackson Hunt made all this happen. If you did, I'm really, really sorry. I hope you're not overly disappointed but I simply don't have the creativity and skills required to flush out a full-blown story like that. :-(


End file.
